The truth is out and Clara is mad
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Clara is pissed but why?


I do not own Doctor who.

This take place after Christmas special. This is an idea that have popped up in my head again and again.

First I really liked Clara/Danny I really did, I like Clara/12 a bit more. And the Doctor may be a bit OOC, I am trying not to have him too much.

Second English is not my first language and grammar is hard for me, please help me instead of just telling me.

The truth is out.

By Snake D'Morte

The TARDIS had barely landed when the door was slammed open and a VERY pissed Clara Oswald come in, she was so angry that the Doctor stumbled back without even notice it.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Clara screamed with tears threatened to fall.

"What have I done?" the Doctor asked and took a step closer still a bit weary of Clara as she looked like she wanted to slap him.

"I will tell you what," Clara said "I remember all of it, Theta."

The Doctor grew pale as a ghost.

"What do you remember?" He asked nervously

"Well dear HUSBAND," Clara said with an icy voice "I remember that you made me forget everything about us."

The Doctor didn't know what to do, he had blocked Clara's memories of them as a couple but he had a very good reason. He felt like the air was going out of him.

"Clara," He just said and slumped down on the chair.

Clara stopped in her fury, yes she was mad at the Doctor for what he had done but seeing him like that made her stop, he looked so sad.

"Doctor," she said and fell down on her knees beside the man she just this morning woke up realizing that she loved and was married to. It was first now that she started to wonder why he had done it and why he had not undone it.

She took his hands in hers and looked up at his face.

"Why Theta?" she asked and squeezed his hands comforting. "Why did you do it?"

"To protect you," the Doctor said in a low whisper.

"Protect me from what?" Clara said and leaned against the Doctor.

"Me," He said "I was trying to protect you from me."

Clara couldn't think of a reason why she needed to be protected from the man she loved and who loved her back.

And she told the Doctor that, he smiled down at her with a sad smile.

"Clara, my sweet clever Clara," the Doctor said softly and stroked her cheek lovely. "When I went to Trenzalore I was sure I would never see you again so I thought it would be best for you to not remember us as married, so that you could live your life to the fullest."

Clara could see the logic in that, and suddenly she realized something and with a sob she throw herself around the Doctor's neck crying.

The Doctor nearly fell of the chair but managed to stay put and catch Clara.

"Hey," He said and hugged Clara as she cried. "Why the waterworks?"

"You," Clara sobbed "All alone for so long."

"Shush now love," the Doctor said softly and rubbed Clara's back and placed a kiss on her head. "Everything is fine now, everything is as it should be."

They sat like that for a while just in silence, drinking in each other. Both had missed this.

"But I still don't get why," Clara said after a while "Why didn't you give my memories back after you changed?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Because I am a fool," He said "I forgot at first and then when I remember it, you had already found someone and I couldn't bring myself to take you away from someone you could grow old with."

Clara couldn't help but to smile at that.

"You are so silly sometimes," She said and snuggled closer to her husband "But that is why I love you Theta."

The Doctor's stomach did a flip when he heard those word.

"And I love you Clara," He said softly and kissed her softly on the lips for the first time in this form but the same spark that had been there when they got married in his former form was still there and stronger.

Clara was surprised that the Doctor's lips was just as soft as she had remembered them to be.

The kiss was not a long one but it was still one of those kisses that made the world slow down and stop.

Later that evening Clara and the Doctor sat in the library reading or the Doctor was reading, Clara was trying to read but something keep pop up in her head.

"Theta," She said softly.

"Mm," The Doctor answered still in the world of the book.

"Ehh are you mad at me," Clara said.

Something in her voice made the Doctor look up from the book.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked looked at his wife.

"Danny, it must have hurt you horrible to watch us," Clara said and tears started to trickle down her face.

With two long strides was he Doctor beside Clara in the sofa and pulled her to him.

"Shush don't cry love," he said softly and wiped the tears away softly. "I am not mad at you for Danny not even a little bit, I love you Clara and yes it did hurt a bit seeing you and him together. But I know he was good for you, he was better for you than I was."

"Would you ever given me back my memories?" she asked.

"I don't know Clara," he said "I was close a few times, I really was but then I saw how happy you were with Danny, I couldn't take that away from you."

Clara was quiet for a few moments.

"But why didn't you do it after Christmas?" she asked

A flash of pain flashed over the Doctor's face.

"I…I wanted but I was scared that I would loss you," he said "I was so scared that I couldn't do it."

Clara smiled and kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"It is okay now," she said and snuggled up closed to him. "Everything is good now."

The Doctor could do nothing but agree with her, everything was great now, he finally had his Clara back.

THE END

I hope you liked it.


End file.
